


Retaliation.

by orphan_account



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Fluff, Hugs, Hurts So Good, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Internalized Homophobia, Kissing, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Poor Life Choices, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 11:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29998881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You know, you don't need to talk about stuff for it to be real when you both know what's going on..Extra tags: Poor boys are so conflicted, Author is projecting so hard it hurts, They don't talk about stuff, dummies, once again a word vomit, Nothing happens the whole fic they just dance around each other, excessive use of italic again, excessive use of the word "really"
Relationships: Harry Kane/Son Heung-Min
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	Retaliation.

Golden Boy. Precious number 7. Football mind reader. It was all Harry could see or read or think about. Running after him, chasing him down  _ everywhere,  _ in his pics, in his social media, in his plays, in sunshines, in sweet scents and in his dreams. Everywhere.

Harry really didn't know what to do with himself, there's really only so much a lad can take before going completely mental, and dreaming about a  _ different  _ kind of celebration with your football partner is probably one of those last straws. It wasn't normal, really, Harry wouldn't usually allow his mind to go that far or fantasise at all (and if he finds it  _ hard _ to not want Son's mouth to linger longer on his neck, that's no one's business), but he guesses you can't really control anything while sleeping.

"It really means nothing." he tells himself, but Harry is not really sure how long can someone be intoxicated by another until they break apart.

At 5pm, Sonny was sitting on the passenger seat next to Harry, it was kind of a tradition, Harry would always pick him up when they had a game home for the Premier League. It was practical anyhow, Harry liked to hang out for a bit and that would usually mean Sonny ended up minutes on end in Harry's car and would casually forget he had to go inside.

Harry was acting weird tho, Son noted. His eyes were glued to the road and his hands were so tense… and he was barely talking. Usually that would mean someone was just a good, responsible driver, but it wasn't fun seeing him like that, worried and weirded out.

"H? What 's wrong?"

"What? Oh, it's nothing" that was a lie, and they both knew it. Harry could  _ feel _ on Son's gaze that he just didn't buy it, and that he wanted to know. Ever so loyal Sonny, always willing to help. Harry guesses he's not really used to  _ being _ the problem. It wasn't a bad thing.

"It's really nothing, don't you worry. Didn't sleep well last night that's all." That was half of a truth, good enough right? Son wasn't a real mind-reader, he couldn't possibly guess.

"I see" he didn't push any further, he didn't talk for the rest of the ride either.

The game was okay, they did great on pitch, the team got a 4 point score against Burnley and that was great, but Sonny was really bothered. Harry's eyes seemed to pierce through his soul, any other day that would've been fine however today it seemed as though Harry could just  _ kill _ Dele, when they hugged p.ex., and, for good measure, kill him afterwards. Now, Son didn't really think he or any of his teammates were in danger, of course, but he still couldn't ease his mind off of it. 

He always took longer than everyone to change, he liked leaving last and Harry was never really bothered by it, he liked to stick around and chit-chat until they could leave but god, things were really odd that day, because Harry put his hand on Son's bare back and when Son startled, but didn't slip away, Harry  _ hugged  _ him. 

Just like that. He hugged Son by his back and hid his face on his shoulder like it was the most natural thing in the world, like they do that everytime. 

"H? Are you alright?" He felt him nod, beard scratching against his skin, arms tightening just a tad bit.

"Just fine. You did great today."

  
  


His damn touch lingered on Sonny's skin, he hated that he loved it all at the same time. The realisation that not even the steaming hot shower, scolding his skin, took away the feeling of  _ every single one _ of Harry's touches, made Son feel helpless and so, so lost. He really didn't understand, he was sure Harry would play it up for fan service, for amusement only, but then again he looked so genuine.

Harry would pick him up and hug him on and off the pitch like he was forever proud of him, sneak a kiss to his neck whenever he could, tho Son was sure that was only him retaliating his own pecks, grab his thighs out of the fucking nowhere like that didn't mess Son's mind in all kinds of ways. He wanted to hate it, he really wished he could make the feeling of Need just  _ stop _ . His body had other plans. He had to turn the water ice cold as fast as he had tried to punish his skin on the hot water. 

It was a terrible idea in every possible way, to let his thoughts linger that way. "It's probably nothing" he said to himself, he was alone a lot so maybe it was just his mind playing tricks with him, people get lonely and needy from time to time. That made sense. 

He wanted to hang out with him anyhow. It was a complicated feeling, hard to make up his mind, he felt so  _ wrong _ , thinking about Kane in any way more than a teammate and a friend, missing his hands and his laugh like he had any right to, like he could ever have him. That thought in itself stung, brought a bitter taste to his mouth.

Sonny unlocked his phone, fingers hovering over the screen showing up Harry's phone number, debating himself. He fought against it, "Harry's probably with his girls at the moment".  _ Sonny didn't want to bother _ .

Next day would be better.

○○○○○○○

Harry is usually one to be assertive, he knows what he wants and what he wants he will get, one way or another. And these days what he wants is  _ Sonny _ . 

Turns out even the most confident motherfucker to walk this earth can also be a  _ coward _ , because he can't bring himself to accept what's going on. He can't even name it on his head, only the hard weight of guilt on his heart makes him sick.

"We share the hotel room, for God sake, it's not like you can come up to your number one trusted partner and say 'Hey dude wanna help me understand why I want to hold you all the fucking time?' and except it to turn out fine"

He growled to himself as he flopped back down onto the mattress, and all he could think about was how Sonny was less than 7 feet away, probably sound asleep. God, he wanted to crawl up and lay next to him. That was probably creepy, though.

"H?" The sleepy voice that echoed through the room had Harry tremble, shooting up as fast as a lightning.

"Sonny? Did I wake you?" He asked quietly, trying not to panic. It was stupid, Son wasn't a mind reader, he wouldn't be able to know. Harry was going insane, that was his final verdict.

"Not really. Can't sleep?" 

Harry was sure there was no way God could make his problem worse, and then he saw Son turning to face him through the dim light of the moon, as pretty as ever but sleepy and worried and oh so alone. Harry was royally damned. So much, that he took more than 5 seconds to compute an answer.

"Yah, something like that" came as a breathy answer, he could barely hear his voice over the loud thuds of his stupid little heart.

Sonny didn't say anything, he hummed in acknowledgement and went silent in thought, hesitant to even breathe. Harry knew how to solve his problem and he  _ really _ didn't want to go on pitch tomorrow with barely 3 hours of sleep on his back, he decided there was nothing to lose on being bold.

"Sonny," He called quietly, trying to gather the courage to look up.

"Yes?"

"Please come here?" It was soft on purpose, desperate because Harry is not that good of an actor. Son didn't say anything for a while, he sat down and searched for Harry's eyes as though he wasn't sure if he was being serious, worrying his bottom lip like he was debating with himself.

He just didn't answer in the end, he got up and walked quietly, all shy and sweet until he was standing on the edge of Harry's bed, fidgeting from feet to feet. "Can I really?" the silence question in his actions feeling the air.

Harry slid to the side and stretched his arm so that Sonny could just lay beside him and not hurt his neck, and so he did. Laid beside him and grasped his shirt with such ease and so naturally that Harry could have sworn they used to do that every night.

Harry snuggled up and buried his face in the dark hair beside him, hugging Son like he would fall into a void anytime soon. He slept pretty well that night actually, and if he occasionally kissed anywhere and everywhere his lips could reach, that wouldn't matter in the morning, because he could still  _ smell _ Sonny everywhere. 

○○○○○○○○

Sonny wasn't sure what had gotten into him, he had learned so much about self discipline and restraint when he was little, he has been doing so well for months, but it all went out the window because they had just won a pretty big game and Harry was  _ ecstatic _ , as happy as Son has ever seen him, jumping around and hugging him and going on and on about how it was great news, how he was so proud of Sonny because he did so great and "he's paying for dinner". Son couldn't take it anymore, Harry looked so far away still, so he just kissed him.

Plain and simple.

Because he couldn't take it anymore, actually, he was pretty sure he was going to combust one of these days and he just couldn't go on anymore with being around Harry if he couldn't just  _ be _ with Harry. He was smiling so hard Sonny could feel his own cheeks hurting, so he just grabbed his face softly, saw it drop in realisation, and kissed him. Just quick and gentle and so hesitant, and then he realised what he had done, tried to pull away, and Harry was  _ kissing him back _ . Putting his hands on Sonny's lower back and just nibbling on his bottom lip. He was pretty sure he forgot how to properly breathe when he felt that snarky little smirk against his lips. It didn't matter, he's been wanting to do this for months on end, lingering touches and pecks weren't enough and he just wanted to be consumed. Whatever it was the price to pay.

" _ Sonny _ … What was that?" Harry asked, trying to hold out a laugh.

"A kiss?" he replied dumbly, not really sure what to say or what to do.

"Indeed, and a great one, but why?"

_ C'mon, Son, you can do it. Say it. _

"Well, I thought… I'm just really happy you're happy."  _ Half-way there, then. We never talk about this kind of stuff anyhow. _

"Oh, you just made me  _ very _ happy, sweetheart."

And he just kissed him, too. Retaliation. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments make my day.  
> I cry at night because of how much I love these boys
> 
> How do you fuckers write stuff with over 2K words? I felt like I was just rambling when I got do 800. Respect.


End file.
